To Kiss You
by SaphiraBluFire
Summary: Thirty stories featuring Alucard and Integra for a Thirty Kisses Challenge Fic. Hope you enjoy and as always please R&R :3 Although this challenge is based on AxI there will be occasional elements of SxP.
1. If We had but a Moment

**A/N: Alright this is the start of my Thirty Kisses Challenge Fic. The List is Chi and the theme is Dark. The prompt for this chapter is #5, Supernatural.**

**The pairing is Alucard and Integra but I will occasionally throw in Seras and Pip. I know this first chapter is short, I may add a bit more to it in the future but I had this on my mind and needed to write it down. As well I know this is OOC for Alucard but it seemed even more OOC for Integra.**

**Hope you enjoy and please R&R! :3**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses... I own nothing.**

* * *

He watched her from the shadows, using his supernatural ability to shroud himself in darkness to watch her, as he always did. He could spend an eternity watching her for she was the most interesting human he had ever encountered. That is why he served her so willingly, sure his seals would keep him in check but it was not the seals that made her so intriguing…so attractive.

He watched her intently thinking to himself, "I long to simply kiss you, to feel your lips molded to mine; to taste you, to feel your exploration of my mouth whilst I embed every detail of yours into my mind, to enjoy a taste unique to you and you alone. If I had but a moment with you, I'd kiss you with all the passion I possess. If I had a handful of moments with you, I'd pleasure you until you reached heaven and back. And if I had a few moments past an hour, I'd make love you so sweet nature herself would envy us. Revealing how much passion and love has been keep within your loyal servant, love and passion pent up for years before I even met you.

The moon would shine bright and illuminate our dance floor, the stars would dance as we danced, and the animals would sing in their symphony of the night. Together we would move in a dance as old as Creation. We'd continue to dance long into the night and would keep dancing until we were both alive with the glory of love in that violet hour. We would kiss so passionately the Sky and the Earth, who are ever locked in their own passionate embrace, would envy us. You would ravish me and I would ravage you. We would make love and combine our single souls into one, giving each other all that we possess. We would sing nature's lovely song with every breathless gasp and every throaty moan. Together would continue to dance until we reached our peaks and past. Then we would slow our dance to a stop yet never breaking contact, our voices would slow and breath would return in short gasps as you glistened in the moonlight. We would end our dance with the very step that started it…a single passionate kiss..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked what you read... :3**


	2. Beneath a Moonless Sky

**A/N: The prompt ****for this chapter is #2, Midnight. **

**For those of you who are familiar with my other Fics, you may recognize the setting of this Fic. Also I will note this is my first story to be written in this style so comments are appreciated. Remember to be honest not mean. I hope you enjoy what you read and as always please R&R. :3**

**PS: I am but a humble Servant of the Muses...I own nothing...**

* * *

The night was cold; the sky was dark devoid of the precious moon. The old oak grandfather clock in the corner of the room had recently announced the midnight hour. She stood alone, starlight touching her pale blonde mane turning it silver. Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood alone, absently puffing on a cigar. Although her eyes scoured the countryside as she peered out of the ornate French windows, her mind was lost in her thoughts. She was currently fighting an internal battle which left her anxious and on edge of what was to come. Hellsing and England were on the verge of war, a war unlike any other. After the events that had taken place in Brazil, it was evident that Millennium was not looking to reason things out. Her father had prepared her for many things, but war was not one of them. Not knowing what to do or expect was maddening, she was used to always being in control. She turned away from the window and snuffed out her thoughts as she snuffed out her cigar. She took a deep breath and recollected her thoughts, as she did a familiar chill filled her room. Without question Integra said aloud in a stern voice, "I did not summon you Alucard, what do you want?"

In response the shadows in the corner or room came alive and a deep chuckle could be heard as the Elder Vampire emerged from the darkness wearing his signature Cheshire grin and was dressed in only his dress shirt, slacks, boots, and cravat. He walked towards her and replied in a silken voice, "Why Master but you did summon me; I could feel your restless mind from my lonely coffin all the way in my dungeon. I can feel your anxiety like a prickle along my skin. But tell me my Master Integra what do you have to fear? What does Hellsing or England have to fear? These FREAK vampires aren't even worthy to be called vampires, they are the scum beneath our boots and we will rise above them. Send me forth Master, allow me to settle your fears, give me my orders Integra Hellsing!" As he spoke he had stepped forward and cornered Integra between his arms against the window. Integra didn't flinch rather she eyed her servant, her cold ice-blue eyes meeting his glowing vermillion ones, and said in a firm voice, "You will do the following Servant, Search and Destroy! Annihilate them! Erase them from existence!" She finished, breathing hard. Alucard simply laughed before purring, "As you command my Master… but first…" Before the last syllable left his throat, his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

Integra's eyes grew wide in surprise as her mind caught up to her body. Her first instinct was to push him off and fill his gut with a full magazine of her blessed silver rounds but that feeling slowly faded as she found herself reciprocating the kiss. She had never been kissed before; she never had the time for such relationships. This lack of experience was evident in her kiss to which Alucard paid no mind as he cupped her head in his hands and took over. He kissed her passionately and thoroughly before gently swiping his tongue against her lips as a request for entry. This action caused Integra to gasp in surprise to which Alucard took as his answer as he deepened the kiss. He caressed her tongue with his own and coaxed it from its shy state, initiating a duel between them. Realizing that she needed air, Alucard released his hold on her lips only to continue his attentions by kissing down her jaw and neck whilst she gasped lightly in his ear. He continued to kiss along her body until he reached the rise in her chest, once there he decided it was time to free them both from the final barriers that lay between them. He continued to kiss along her neck and jaw line occasionally nipping her neck while his hands got to work by swiftly removing her black blazer, once removed he began to untie her cravat and unbutton her shirt slowing kissing each bit of newly exposed skin as he did. When she was free of her shirt he slowly kissed back up her chest and returned to her lips and neck while his hands began to caress her chest through her lacey black bra.

Integra's body was on fire from his touch. She was the Virgin Queen, yes, but that didn't keep her from exploring herself occasionally beneath the sheets. However, her little excursions never left her feeling like this. She struggled to maintain some sense of composure as he kissed her neck and chest. She wanted to berate herself for allowing him to go this far, for allowing herself to go this far. But regardless of how she tried her body betrayed her and she relented. She needed this, they were on the eve of a war the likes of which England had never seen before and at this point no could predict the outcome. She had faith in her forces and in herself but that didn't take away the annoying feeling of the unknown for what was to come. Something inside of her needed this moment of relief no matter how long or how brief and with that she gave in and began to undress her servant, no her lover. As he kissed and nipped at her neck, Integra regained herself enough to begin untying his cravat and undo the buttons on his shirt. They both continued to remove what barriers remained and in a few moments they stood before each other bare as they day they were born in all their natural beauty. They both took a moment to appreciate each other before Integra looked up at Alucard as a natural fear crept into her thoughts, "Alucard… I…." , she began but Alucard quickly hushed her with a chaste kiss. "Do not worry my Integra", he purred, "I promise I'll be gentle." His words were all she needed as reassurance before kissing him in turn. Alucard quickly deepened the kiss as his hands found their way to her body. One hand had found her breast and began massaging it eagerly as his other hand found its way between her thighs. These simultaneous actions caused Integra to moan as Alucard strummed her body as though she was a fine tuned instrument, every stroke causing a gasp or moan to escape her lips.

He continued to make her body sing for a few minutes more before picking her up and bringing her to her bed. He placed her down gently before climbing on top of her, taking his place between her thighs. He looked down at her with a smile on his face, not his normal maniacal grin but a genuine soft smile meant solely for her. She looked up at him at smiled back, cerulean meeting crimson before she leaned up and kissed him. She kissed him deeply all the while twisting their bodies so that she now held the dominant position. He broke the kiss, smiled, and said in a velvet voice, "Always in control, my Master." Integra simply smiled and prevented any further conversation by returning her lips to his. This is why he served her, why he loved her. She was the embodiment of strength and will power, always in control, she was truly worth serving, she would make an excellent vampire…one day perhaps.

Although new to all of this Integra was a fast learner, all fears gone as she began to lower herself on to him. He used his hands to guide her hips as she grasped his shoulders with hers, her face grimaced in pain as she sheathed him fully. He was patient allowing her body to adjust to him. After a few moments she became used to the sensation and gave Alucard the nod of approval he had patiently waited for. He began thrusting into her gently at first but increased his momentum as time went on. She felt amazing to him, warm and inviting, just as he always imagined her. She sat above him raising and lowering her hips in time with his thrusts. She looked like the goddess of lust herself, his Aphrodite, as her head was thrown back in pleasure. The tips of her blonde mane pooling atop his thighs, and her breathing ragged. He loved seeing her like this; for years he had long to simply touch her, to caress her, and to make her feel the way only he could make her feel. He loved the sound of her gasping, her moaning, hearing her call out for God every thrust or so, he loved making her body sing nature's lovely song. As well she was no shy lover, passion was all he had to describe her and she was the very epitome of passion as she took control. Somewhere in the mix they had switched positions yet again as he lay on top of her, thrusting hard. She took the initiative to wrap her legs around his waist to allow him further access and by this point the pressure that had been building up inside both of them was at its breaking point. Sensing this Alucard shifted his position slightly so that he could elongate his thrusts, this sent Integra over the edge and her body tensed around his as she reached her peak, announcing her arrival by calling out his name in pleasure. Her body continued to shudder around in the aftermath of her pleasure this brought Alucard to his end and he gave a final thrust before finishing in her.

The two laid there for a bit, both still reveling in the aftermath of their love making. What they did was exactly that, they made love; it went far beyond casual sex in bringing the two to a new level found only by few. After a few more moments their breathing had slowed and Alucard slowly withdrew from her with Integra mewling in protest as he did. He took his place beside her and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her leg around him, silently letting him know that he was not to leave. He nuzzled the top of her head before grasping her chin between thumb and forefinger to bring her up for a kiss. Integra kissed him gently before letting out a contented sigh and nuzzling her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and let her body drift off to sleep, safe in Alucard's arms, let tomorrow bring what it may for now she had him and that was all that mattered…

* * *

**A/N: Alright for those of you who haven't figured it out this was a reference to the night Alucard and Integra spent in my previous Fic, Beneath a Moonless Sky. For those of who are both familiar with that Fic and insightful I'll let you guess at what is to come for later chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed what you read. :3**


End file.
